The NINDS DNA and Cell Line Repository (hereinafter ?NINDS repository?), established in 2002, receives, processes, curates, stores, and distributes genetic samples and accompanying clinical and genotypic data to the scientific community. Samples are available to researchers from academia, industry, and non-profit organizations. Currently, the NINDS repository contains DNA samples, lymphoblastoid cell lines (LCL), and DNA 96-well plates (panels) from more than 51,000 well phenotyped unique individuals diagnosed with neurological disorders (cerebrovascular diseases, dystonia, epilepsy, motor neuron diseases, Parkinsonism, or Tourette syndrome), or from neurologically normal controls. These materials were collected and generated over many years from NINDS-funded studies that carefully selected subjects, and many of the samples are available in a finite quantity.